1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with certain phenoxy-benzoic acid compounds and their use as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to use as herbicides 2-methoxy-benzoic acids (U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,054) and 4-phenoxybenzoic acids (France, Pat. No. 1,502,538). It is the discovery of this invention, however, that benzoic acids having a phenoxy substituent in the 5-position are very effective herbicides.